


you see potential in all my flaws, and that's exactly what i need

by cryingoverharrypotteralways



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Office, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, [puts on sunglasses] it's called projecting, background Adashi, like seriously guys lmao, this is a hurt and comfort i wrote because i love lance and so does keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverharrypotteralways/pseuds/cryingoverharrypotteralways
Summary: lance receiving love from keith before i do it myself





	you see potential in all my flaws, and that's exactly what i need

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my first posted fic for voltron! feel free to talk to me in the comments! it's a shame this show will end soon :'' i'm excited for season 7 though! only four more days lmao
> 
> they're so sleepy in this chapter :''

“Lance, pay attention!” Shiro yelled. Lance’s attention snapped up out of his daydream, where he was lost in dreary thought. Lance panickedly scanned the room to see his entire team trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“I need collaborative effort if we’re going to find funds to restock by next week, and I can’t afford to have anybody slacking off!” Lance’s eyes snap to Shiro, and he can feel the heat coming from Shiro’s words, and straightens his posture in fear, all the while keeping his head on the short, grey carpet of their meeting room. Lance hadn’t thought today would get worse.

“Can you work with me, Lance?” Shiro said, and Lance can’t help being intimidated by his parental tone. Lance’s heart drops at the disappointment in Shiro’s voice.

“Yes, sir,” Lance said, voice small.

“Thankyou,” Shiro runs his hand through his hair. “God, where was I?” Lance, now that he’s paying attention, could see bags under Shiro’s eyes. He’d been scrambling to backtrack his less than amateur mishandling of the business funding this past fortnight. Lance cursed to himself and hastily ripped his notepad and pen, listening intently to Shiro’s presentation of statistics on the projector. 

“To conclude,” Shiro stops for a beat, looking like he’s contemplating giving up, and pinches the skin on his forehead diligently.

“Look, guys,” he says, “I am aware of the fact that I am one hundred percent to blame for our low funds. Part of being a leader is being open with your team. I know I’m ticking off a lot our higher ups, and for that I am sorry.” Shiro looks at Adam, voice heavy with regret. Adam, co-head of finance management alongside Shiro, and his soon to be husband, neatens a stack of disorderly forms, and pointedly doesn’t respond. The room is silent, safe for the soft tapping of Pidge’s keyboard. Lance would find the cartoonish tension funny if he wasn’t so blue.

“If we can’t lift this thing off the ground, we will be in an uncomfortable position. This approaching weekend won’t be anytime to slack off; I need our brightest ideas, guys.” Shiro sounding so desperate still bit at Lance’s psyche, not matter how many times their team was in a tough spot. “I’m heading in for the night; I expect to see you all fresh next Monday morning. Failure to sign in by nine AM will result in major consequences.” Shiro turns off the projector, his tone worn out, and began packing away notebooks and papers, lain astray on the meeting table.

“We can’t be fooling around in this time of high tension. We need to pull through together, and work together, as a team. It’s the only way we’ll be able to prove ourselves.” Shiro makes eye contact with Lance during the last sentence. Lance sees his vision unfocus with a pang of shame. He cramps his hand harder while scurrying words down his notepad.

“Goodnight, team.” Shiro said. Lance bit at his lip and allowed himself a few more wallowing thoughts before packing his things and leaving the board room.

\--

Lance exits the building and pops his earphones in miserably, plays Blue by Beyonce and tries not to feel bad. 

“C’mon baby, won’t you hold onto me,”

Lance feels himself long for the touch of his boyfriend, who’s back from work at their shared apartment. He feels useless after his slip up in the meeting. He sinks down into his bus seat and turns the volume up, and tries not to think about Shiro. How disappointed Shiro is with Lance not helping him during his time of need as Shiro did for Lance countless times. How torn he and Adam must be about this and how Lance wasn’t even making an effort to listen to Shiro ask for help.

Lance slumps lower in his seat.

\---

Lance fumbles with his house keys lazily, and makes his way inside. Dragging his feet, his entire body aches from physical and mental exertion. His eyes fight to stay open, his shoulder muscles feel like lemon juice and he can already feel a headache forming in his frontal lobe. The loud noises outside make his eyebrows cower to protect his growing headache, making him feel even more miserable. He expresses his crown pain with an appropriate grunt of exasperation. 

“Lance?” Keith calls from inside the apartment. 

Lance stumbles over his words, caught in headlights, before calling a “I’m home”. Lance can’t help but feel a little stupid forgetting to greet Keith at the door. Lance was generally a vocal person; it made sense that Keith was surprised by his gloomy and pensive silence. Maybe today is getting to me, Lance thought.

Lance proceeds into the hallway, slipping off his shoes and placing them on the rack tiredly but feeling a bit better now that Keith had said something. He was always fond of how Keith could do that.

In the living room, sat a stretched out and worn out Keith, back from a day of work. Lance’s heart beat faster as he looked lovingly at his lover angelically lying tired on the lazy chair.

“What’s wrong?” Lance cursed to himself again. He should have known Keith would pick up on something. Keith smiled knowing and when Lance didn’t say anything, but instead lifts himself up and rests his body against Lance’s in a mini tired tackle from behind. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Keith asks again, shaking his arms around Lance’s shoulders, jostling Lance.

“Hm, Shiro’s been stressing out cause of this thing he did,” Lance wipes his sleepy eyes with the heel of his hand. Keith hums conversationally, and it vibrates from where his head is resting in the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance grows warm in the sensation, feeling his heart ache. 

“He kind of dug himself into a financial hole with our faction’s allowance,” Lance smiles dryly, “Overestimated the point of sale or something.. Adam and Shiro were being lame and arguing, I would have made fun of them if it wasn’t so tense.”

“Anything else?”

“Hmm..” Lance swallows a yawn, “nothing, babe,” Lance smiles. It’s funny using stupid nicknames on Keith.

“Ok, baby,” Keith draps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, giving him a better back hug. 

“You’re not sleepy? I can order pizza,” Keith pauses, in drowsy thought, ”and we can watch a movie or something,” Keith smiles and hides in the soft skin on Lance neck, his voice is throaty with fatigue. 

“I have to finish my portion of work,” Lance says, worn down. Lance feels Keith’s smile fade and the air around them fades colder. 

“Ok, Lance,”. Keith pulls off Lance slowly. Lance’ panics at the thought of Keith being disappointed with him (too). 

“Don’t strain yourself, baby,” Keith, as if reading his mind, reaches to gently caress Lance’s cheek. Lance’s face bubbles with soft laughter as he meets Keith’s galaxy eyes.

“Whatever, “ Lance smiles and pushes Keith away softly. Keith smiles at him, and lets him get on with his business.

\--  
Keith, holding two cups of coffee, nudges their bedroom door open and peeks inside. Lance lying stomach down on the bed, laptop and bill papers from work splayed across the bed, head in hands in what Keith can only guess in exhaustion. 

“Get your stuff off the bed,” Lance whips around to look at Keith. Once he sees him his head drops in his shoulders.

“Jeez, Keith. You scared me.” Lance said.

“Oh my god, what is that smell?” Lance’s eyes widened and a brilliant, smile cracked on his face.

“Pizza?” Lance looks like a puppy. Keith smiles at him wistfully, his heart tugging on his chest. He suddenly and unexpectedly wants to order Lance pizza every night he’s feeling down.

“I bought garlic knots too,” Keith says as he drags his hand across the door and leaves to set the table. As he walks through the hallway, he feels a kiss on the back of his neck that startles him. Keith turns around and looks up at Lance. Lance with his eye bags and creased eyebrows and ocean eyes and caramel skin and wicked and sickeningly sweet smile. Lance’s eyes were so weary and happy Keith feels like he could melt. Keith does the next best thing; reaching for Lance’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Keith thinks of a Paramore lyric

“Let ‘em wonder how we got this far, ‘cause I don’t really need to wonder at all,”

Keith smiled into their lips and Lance loses himself, sharing a curled smile, and in turn falls over. Lance squeaks into Keith’s mouth and Keith breaks their kiss by looking up, chuckling earnestly. Their hearts sing out to each other in their satin looks, and they close the gap between each other again.

“After all this time, I’m still into you,”


End file.
